Daddy?
by Amelia Doppler
Summary: What was delbert's father like


I own Nothing! Not even a Spacer's Rose! Oh, and you might want a tissue for this one.

Amelia: Yes yes we know already no one wants to know about your pity life now shut up and type. I want to know about my husband!

: Amelia that wasn't very nice of you she's trying really hard. Maybe you should go upstairs and leave her alone.

Me: Yeah that's right! Now go before I call Jim on you!

* * *

A young 10-year-old Delbert Doppler got off the bus. He trudged up the hill all the less just wanting to run away. he couldn't face his father. not like this. Not now. not ever. All his father would do was beat him for not being a man but what was he to do. he was always trying to be the proper gentlemen. His father just wouldn't accept him for who he was. Who he was meant to be. Finally, after pondering this long hard thought, he walked into his house. His mother was there but where was his father? Suddenly, a male candid appeared. It was his father. His name was Donovan Doppler. he was a rude and vicious man who always got what he wanted when he wanted it.

" Oh Delbert honey please don't tell me this happened again. that's it! I'm calling the principal. It's about time that we told someone. I can't just sit here like a pitiful mother and watch my son get beat up every second of the day because of some low-life father that gives lonely and horrible advice that just makes him get hurt worse!" Delbert's mother Eleanora said.

" Well maybe if our son just grew up and fought like a man he wouldn't get hurt. he wouldn't get beat up by a 9-year-old girl. Do you know the trouble you have caused me boy? DO YOU!?" an angry Donovan said.

"Well father boys are never supposed to hit girls. Maybe if you weren't concerned about your stupid ego so much we could actually be some where. I wouldn't be getting hurt and you some low life, dumb***, bloody hell loving father would be doing SOMETHING like all the other _father's_ do! Maybe that was why Julianna ran away! She told me she hated it here! She hated you! That's all she will be doing all of her life! She will be TRYING to get away from you!"Delbert practically started crying and his mother getting emotional.

With that, Delbert walked upstairs but remained near the bars but his parents didn't notice. He wished he never had.

"Man that son of a b****! I can't believe that he is MY son. My OWN flesh and blood.

"You have no right to be calling him a b**** when your one hell of a good f*****! I can't believe I ever married you, reproduced with you, ever went against my family's will for you. What do I get? I get a man who harasses his kids. A man who beats his children with a club anytime they do one thing wrong. One thing wrong in your eyes but not in mine. You never cared about . . Not one of us. If you think I'm going to sit here and give up my life for you, you are dead on wrong. i could NEVER do anything for a man who disrespects people as much as you. Why don't you go hang out with those Spaceport Floozies of yours that you try to get pregnant every second of the day? Eleanora turned to walk away when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down to see what it was. It was a knife. She wanted to not believe it but she knew she couldn't. He was a bad man and her family tried to warn her. Defiant. Just the word to describe her. Why couldn't she just be a typical mom. Oh well. Wait i'm forgetting something, more like someone. Where in the world is my little boy? She quickly ran to go upstairs but was met with a frightened Delbert.

"Come son it's time we left this dump."

"M-m-mom, where will we go?"

"I don't know son. I wish I could tell you but I don't know."

Together, they stepped out of the now gloomy house and slipped into the eerie darkness of the streets. They ran until they could run no more. They ran straight into a wooden clearing. Suddenly, his mom dropped on her knees clutching her now aching,bleeding side. Delbert, so worried and confused, took a step back. She laid on her back to relax.

"Delbert, honey, I love you very much. I know right now, that you are probably scared. It's alright. It will be ok. I promise that from here on out, nothing can hurt us anymore. It will be better for both of us. Make me proud son. Make me proud."

As she said these last few words, she slipped into unconsciousness.

Delbert just sat there. He was too stunned to speak. He didn't want one person he really loved was .Gone. It was all because of him or so he thought. He swore revenge on his father. He wouldn't let him get away. With that he started crying. He didn't stop for about a good solid hour. After he finished, he stood up and searched for some flowers. In the woods, he met some unfamiliar flowers, but among them all, was by far the prettiest. It was a Spacer's Rose. Perfect for an almost perfect mom. He used the other prettiest flowers that he found and made a bed under and around her. He then tucked the Spacer's Rose in between her soft, now cold hands.

He walked away because he didn't want to see his dead mother. He kept walking until he reached a house. It wasn't his but he rang the doorbell.

"Ma'am, may I sleep here for the night? My mother is dead and my father is abusive. I'm only ten years old and none of my family members live nearby.

"I'm so sorry to hear! Feel free to live as long as you like. What is your name by the way? I didn't seem to catch it." said the lady.

"I'm Delbert. Delbert Doppler."

"Well then Delbert, you can call me mom or Mrs. Mariano."

"Mom, can I have something to beat?... I mean eat?"

"Yes you can. Here, follow me back to the kitchen."

After a delicious and hearty meal including dessert, Delbert fell asleep on the couch on 's lap.

"Mary, who is that person on your lap?" asked .

"This is Delbert. He cam to us. His mother has just passed away and his father was very abusive. He needs a home. He needs our home. Can he stay?"

"I suppose so. He has had a rough time."

With that, lifted Delbert off 's lap and put him in a guest room. Delbert slept comfortably knowing that his mom was in a better place. He knew that she would always be in his heart. To him, she wasn't gone. She was still with him and forever would be.

* * *

I am so sorry if I made you cry. ( sniffle ) I am on the verge of crying. Don't worry, this isn't going to happen a lot. Anyway, R&R!


End file.
